Angel Feather
The Angel Feather (エンジェルフェザー Enjeru Fezā) are a clan from the United Sanctuary Nation. They first appeared in Booster Set 6: Breaker of Limits. Most of the clan's units are angels, hence the name. Their units are styled around doctors, nurses, hospitals, and anything that has to do with healing. The clan's focuses on manipulating the damage zone. Unlike Nova Grappler, who unflips cards in the damage zone, Angel Feather can exchange cards outside the damage zone with cards within it, with cards such as Battle Cupid, Nociel (which may function as an unflip if you exchange a flipped card with an unflipped one). Some Angel Feather units, like Circular Saw, Kiriel or Crimson Impact, Metatron, superior call cards from the damage zone, while other units, like Thousand Ray Pegasus or Chief Nurse, Shamsiel, have abilities that trigger whenever a card is put into the damage zone. The new Sub-clan, Celestials, make use of the Vanguard's skill by having a replica(s) of itself face-up in the damage zone. Rekka Tatsunagi, Kourin Tatsunagi, and Suiko Tatsunagi use this clan in Episode 69 from the 2nd season. Only Rekka and Suiko continue to use Angel Feathers in season 3. In Cardfight!! Vanguard G, Rin Hashima also uses this clan. Sets containing Angel Feather cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 6: Breaker of Limits (30 cards) *Booster Set 7: Rampage of the Beast King (4 cards) *Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons (10 cards) *Booster Set 11: Seal Dragons Unleashed (21 cards) *Booster Set 13: Catastrophic Outbreak (10 cards) *G Booster Set 4: Soul Strike Against The Supreme (? cards) Fighter's Collection *Fighter's Collection 2014 (1 card) *Fighter's Collection 2015 (2 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2016 (? cards) Races Shared Races *Angel *Golem *High Beast *Human *Salamander *Workeroid Archetypes/Sub-clans *Celestials List of Angel Feather cards Grade 0 *Aurora Ribbon Pigeon (Stand) (High Beast) *Black Candle, Azrael (Angel) *Bouquet Toss Messenger (Draw) (Angel) *Celestial, Landing Pegasus (Draw) (High Beast) *Crimson Heart, Nahas (Angel) *Critical Hit Angel (Critical) (Angel) *Cure Drop Angel (Angel) *Encourage Celestial, Tamiel (Stand) (Angel) *Fever Therapy Nurse (Draw) (Angel) *First Aid Celestial, Peniel (Angel) *Happy Bell, Nociel (Stand) (Angel) *Hope Child, Turiel (Angel) *Hot Shot Celestial, Samyaza (Critical) (Angel) *Invert Celestial, Asbeel (Critical) (Angel) *Miracle Feather Nurse (Angel) *Puncture Celestial, Gadriel (Angel) *Rampage Cart Angel (Critical) (Angel) *Recovery Celestial, Ramuel (Heal) (Angel) *Rocket Dash Unicorn (Critical) (High Beast) *Sunny Smile Angel (Heal) (Angel) *Thermometer Angel (Angel) Grade 1 *Adamantine Celestial, Aniel (Angel) *Anesthesia Celestial, Rumael (Angel) *Battle Cupid, Nociel (Angel) *Burst Shot, Bethnael (Angel) *Candlelight Angel (Angel) *Carrier of the Life Water (High Beast) *Clutch Rifle Angel (Angel) *Confidence Celestial, Lumiel (Angel) *Crimson Mind, Baruch (Angel) *Doctroid Micros (Workeroid) *Drugstore Nurse (Angel) *Emergency Vehicle (Workeroid) *Heavenly Injector (Angel) *Lancet Shooter (Angel) *Lightning Charger (Human) *Marking Celestial, Arabhaki (Angel) *Nursing Celestial, Narelle (Angel) *Order Celestial, Yeqon (Angel) *Pure Keeper, Requiel (Angel) *Tender Pigeon (High Beast) *Thousand Ray Pegasus (High Beast) *Underlay Celestial, Hesediel (Angel) Grade 2 *Black Slice, Harut (Angel) *Candle Celestial, Sariel (Angel) *Capsule Gift Nurse (Angel) *Core Memory, Armaros (Angel) *Crimson Drive, Aphrodite (Angel) *Doctroid Argus (Workeroid) *Doctroid Megalos (Workeroid) *Drive Celestial, Armaiti (Angel) (Manga only) *Emergency Celestial, Danielle (Angel) *Essence Celestial, Becca (Angel) *Examine Angel (Angel) *Fate Healer, Ergodiel (Angel) *Gattling Shot, Barbiel (Angel) *Holy Zone, Penemue (Angel) *Iron Heart, Mastema (Angel) *Love Machine Gun, Nociel (Angel) *Medical Bomber Nurse (Angel) *Million Ray Pegasus (High Beast) *Dosage Celestial, Asmodel (Angel) *Seizing Celestial, Hael (Angel) *Surgical Celestial, Batariel (Angel) *Twinkle Knife Angel (Angel) *Wild Shot Celestial, Raguel (Angel) Grade 3 *Black Shiver, Gadreel (Angel) *Booting Celestial, Sandalphon (Angel) *Chief Nurse, Shamsiel (Angel) *Circular Saw, Kiriel (Angel) *Cleanup Celestial, Ramiel "Яeverse" (Angel) *Clumsy Celestial, Batrael (Angel) *Cosmo Healer, Ergodiel (Angel) *Crimson Impact, Metatron (Angel) *Crimson Lore, Metatron (Angel) *Dressing Barrage, Sathariel (Angel) *Drill Bullet, Geniel (Angel) *Electrohm, Elia (Angel) *Holy Edge Celestial, Malchidael (Angel) *Medical Gunner, Hermieres (Angel) *Mobile Hospital, Assault Hospice (Golem) *Mobile Hospital, Elysium (Golem) *Mobile Hospital, Feather Palace (Golem) *Operation Celestial, Armen (Angel) *Prophecy Celestial, Ramiel (Angel) *Pulse Wave, Adriel (Angel) *Reverse Aura Phoenix (High Beast) *Solidify Celestial, Zerachiel (Angel) *Spiral Celestial, Hellm (Angel) *The Phoenix, Calamity Flame (Salamander) Grade 4 *Holy Celestial, Mikhael (Angel) *Holy Seraph, Raphael (Angel) *Holy Seraph, Raziel (Angel) *Holy Seraph, Uriel (Angel) Trivia *Many Angel Feather units are named after actual angels from Christian folklore. Category:Angel Feather